the DOG days of team crafted
by Brightmist
Summary: yup I went so far to do a pun in the title! so, Silver is a dog. a husky to be exact. she is not the most normal of dogs. she can talk! when she is adopted by team crafted's Adam/sky, well, her secret may not be a secret any longer! come into the eyes of a puppy and see the troubles of, romance, battles, and a house full of minecrafters! lets get to 50 reviews cover made by kamirah
1. Adopted

hello! I am brightmist, and this is a new story! I got the idea of a talking dog from the show "dog with a blog" and the dog point of view form the book, "racing in the rain" I haven't found a story like this yet so almost- kind of- original idea! ok so look out for a new chapter. I also need two dog ocs and two human ocs so the forms are at the bottom of the chapter. the end of submissions is on 1/10/14 so on Friday.

* * *

I was a perfectly normal 1 year old puppy. Almost. I could talk in human speech. I have learned about humans and how they hate things that are strange, so I kept quiet. I can still make normal dog noises, so my cover was held. I was first adopted by some man, who got me, stuffed me in a box that was way too small, and I was in there for about 10 hours, or only 2 hours, but I couldn't tell. The box was untied and I jumped out, to find some human children of the man who stuffed me in the box. He was over on the couch, with a recording camera. I smiled in my head, lunged at him and bit his cheek. He howled in pain. 'Serves you right, that is what you get for stuffing me in that stupid box!' I thought.

And 2 days later I was in a shelter. Just my luck. I didn't really expect they would keep me. Honestly, who would want to keep a rabid puppy? So I was in the shelter for a week. I counted on the calendar they had posted on the wall. Then the phone rang. Nothing too special, it rang almost every day, sometimes my shelter mates would get adopted! But soon, the lady who took the other dogs came for me! I was so happy; I hoped the new owner wasn't going to stick me in a box like the last one

He had brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He seemed nice. He smelled really worried, I shrugged it off. I walked over to him and licked his hand, curled up into a ball and fell asleep. I knew I was adorable and would get adopted. And I was soon being lead to a car. I jumped in and slept in the passenger's seat.

He was talking to me in the car. "So, I'm Adam. We are going to your new home! Won't that be fun, yes it will, yes it will" I rolled my eyes _not baby talk again. _I thought. _Ok so I will keep my secret for a week and if I trust them I will tell my secret_ I planned in my head.

When we eventually got to the house, three words. It. Was. Huge. Even for a 2 ft. tall puppy, it was pretty big. I fallowed him to the door. I walked inside and looked around. I smelled 6 other males on the furniture. "Guys! I have a surprise!" Adam yelled. The boys walked down the stairs. "Omg dude you got a dog!" one yelled. "Whoa a puppy!" another exclaimed. And the others ran to pet me. I just ignored the noise and fell asleep. Today was just so overwhelming.

Time skip!

I woke up to the sounds of tapping of a shoe walking. I opened an eye to see Adam walking to the counter. I smelled food. I stood on my paws and walked to Adam's feet, and barked. "hey, are you hungry?" he asked, I barked in reply and made the most adorable pose I could. He got a bowl and poured some kibble in it. "do you want some bacon spray?" he asked. I did a doggy nod. I started to drool. "hey adam!" a boy I learned was named ty called from the stairs. _You have got to be kidding me! _ I thought. "hey, do you want to do a map later?" Adam said. _ Just put down the food and no one gets hurt _i though hungrily. "oh yeah-" I couldn't hold it in any longer, "just give me the food already!" I yelled. Oops, there goes my cover!

* * *

dog Oc form

Name:

Gender:

Breed:

color/s (can not be a fursona):

personality:

other notes (not necessary):

Human oc form

Name:

Gender:

appearance (includes clothing):

Personality:

other notes(not necessary)

just note that human ocs do not play an very important part (but are needed they just don't get a lot of lines and stuff) in the story so sorry! please do not have any of your female human oc's the boyfriend or crush of any team crafted members. I am sorry for any problems this may cause, pm me if you have any questions or problems with oc's.

**by the way! give my characters questions, I will be doing a question thing at the end for all to see! mwa hahahahaha! (insert troll face here!) **


	2. Oops and The Park

ok so I still need the oc's. so I had only two. (don't worry drizzle and nariece yours are going to come!) I had to work with what I had! I still need the human oc and the other dog one. so please go and submit and oc!(you don't have to but I would appreciate it) all who answer the question on the bottom correctly get a imaginary magic cake(made by ian) review and good bye!

* * *

So where were we? Oh yeah!

Adam dropped the bowl in shock. "did the dog just talk?" ty asked.

"who talk?" Jason asked. The entire group fallowing down to the kitchen.

"um no, uh I said woof, nothing strange here! Ah dang it!" I said. I sat down letting them process the fact that a talking dog was in their house. It was 10 minutes until I had enough awkward silence.

"ok so still processing. I am a talking dog, get over it!" I say impatient.

"what kind of dog talks?" Jason says, the others still too shocked to say anything.

"well its kind of an odd thing, I was born with it. I have the intelligence of a human so I read a book about the civil war and how humans don't like different ,so I kept quiet. So please don't take me to the government!" I yelped, quivering.

Adam got out of his shock "don't worry. We won't give you to the government. Right guys?" the others were out of shock and murmured yes.

"well I think I should have a name." I said grinning.

The others yelled out names like smoke and moon, then Ian yelled out "silver!"

"wait! Hmm, 'Silver' I like it. So what do you guys think?" I say.

"yeah it is a good name." Adam said.

I walked to the dropped food and started lapping its contents from the floor.

"this is going to be fun!" I say between nibbles.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

So an interesting thing happened. I went to the park! Well, actually it was my first time, so it was really exciting. He's what happened.

"I cant believe I am finally going to the park!" I yip as I walk a steady trot.

"well ,you can see and meet other dogs. Just try to be friendly, okay?" adam asks.

"okay! I have only met a few dogs from the shelter so this will be fun!" I say happily.

When we got to the park it was amazing, open space, a huge field, and best of all, other dogs!

I ran to a grey-blue and white shi- tzu and toy poodle mix. He seemed up-tight, but I wanted to make as many friends as possible! He looked kind of beaten up, and was blind in one eye. The other dogs seemed to avoid him, but he seemed lonely.

I walked softly to him. "hi, im silver, who are you?" I said softly. He flinched. "I wont hurt you I just want to get to know you." I said .

i-im pax. And how d-do I know y-you will not h-hurt me?" he manages to stutter.

"because, If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already!" I say, smiling.

"well, I guess…" he whispers.

"okay! Ill see you again tomorrow!" I say before trotting off.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

I walk home with adam at my side.

"that was awesome!" I howl happily. "I met a dog named pax and he is really shy. When I meet him again I will make him less shy!"

"well, im happy you had a good time." Adam replied.

"good? More like great! No, the bestest time in the world!"

* * *

magic question of the day that is only today!; what is my favorite animal?

the first person who gets it right gets the imaginary magic cake! (made by ian) go ahead and find it! (rummage through my profile)


	3. I have no ideas! (main ocs)

Sigh, I have no ideas! oh! do you guy like the cover I made in the puppy make on dolldivine? So I will give you guys the oc's I have! Ocs that did not get accepted will get an appearance, Remember the park? (Oc submissions will be opened until I decide to close them, so keep them coming!) Ok so here ya go! (Winner is at the bottom)

**DOGS/CATS**

**Name**: Pax  
**Gender**: Male  
**Breed**: shih-Tzu toy poodle mix( I don't know how to spell it)  
**Colors**: blue grey speckles and white under coat

**Name: **Icespirit  
**Gender**: Female  
**Breed: **German Shepard  
**Color's**: white

**Name**: Magma  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: (look up the name venus the cat on google first) left- jet black, and orange eye small orange stripes, right- orange pelt with a silver eye and black stripes

**Humans**

**Name:** Violet Nariece  
**Gender**: Female  
**Appearance**: Long brown hair that's dip-dyed purple, green eyes, small and pale but pretty. Wears black leggings and Converse with a different fandom t-shirt each day. Also wears a glittery purple headband.  
**Other**: Vegetarian

Ya know I need another human oc right? Well ill hold that off until I get one, (preferably male but I don't care.) so, what you have all been waiting for the winner is…...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(that took forever by the way)

**Ultimategeek!**

Congrats! Here is your (whatever I said before) cake!

Ian: and I made it!

Yeah. Any way sorry for wasting your time! Biie!


	4. Lame excuse

ok guys calm down and before you write a bunch of angry comments, I want to say that I have been really occupied with school and stuff so I promise, I will write a chapter tomorrow (1/25/14) ok? ok. good. biie!


	5. Meeting Magma

authors note at the bottom!

* * *

Today was the one week anniversary of when I was adopted. When I woke up ian was right there with a cake in my face…

"um Ian what is that?" I asked kind of scared and freaked out.

"its cake! For your one week anniversary!" he yelled.

"no thanks…" I barked and went out the opened back door.

I cringed as I heard him yell after me, "WHAT!? Do you know how much work I put into this cake?"

And rolled my eyes. I knew he didn't make it. None of the boys in this house could cook, there was a reason they had a bunch of snack food in the cabinets. I walked outside admiring the birds in the back yard. I heard a purr. A cat with and odd pelt sat on the fence.

"who are you? Im magma, those humans are really weird aren't they?" she said in a know-it-all tone.

"I'm silver, and I really like my owners." I said defensively. "are you a stray?" I added.

"yeah, hey usually animals ask why my fur is like this?" she meowed.

"well I was thinking it, I didn't want to sound rude." I barked. "and honestly I don't mind." I continued.

"cool, im finally treated like a normal cat!" she purred happily.

We chatted for a while, and we actually had more in common than we thought! Soon, adam called me inside( after all I was outside for most of the morning) for lunch. I said good bye to Magma, and trotted inside.

"I though dogs and cats hated each other?" ty said.

"well I'm not a normal dog am i?" I replied smirking.

I hope tomorrow is just as fun!

* * *

Im sorry for the short chapter, I was rushing. Hopefully I will have a longer chapter next week. (probably not but ill try) and the reason I am running behind is I have almost no plot line for the in between. so.. I am open for minor plot ideas { minor plot ideas will take up 1 to 3 chapters}! (pm me those ideas because I don't want any spoilers!) happy weekend!


	6. Super Awesome- sike! (authors note)

hey kittens! um because I dont have a lot of time, I am moving the update day to Saturday. ok? good. so I will update tomorrow ( 2/1/14) get it, got it, good? and it still need minor plot lines people! you cant expect me to do _all_ the work! XP if you do send me a plot line it will appear after the pax arc okay? well I think that's it...

biie!


	7. Bringing him out of his shell

Hai people! We are back with the pax arc! Besides the minor (cough choughstalling chough) issues, we are back! So I hope you will enjoy!

* * *

Today we are going back to the park! Hopefully I will see pax again. So we walked for a while, Adam talked to me about youtube, and I thought it was amazing.

"it sounds so cool, I would make videos, but ya' know no thumbs." I said, disappointed

When we _finally_ got to the park, I saw pax sniffing around. The girl who I guessed was his owner, was really pretty. She had a t-shirt with a fandom thing on it, and black leggings, she seemed nice.

I trotted to pax. Happily greeting him.

"hi pax! Nice to see you again! " I said happily.

"h-hi Silver" he stuttered. I giggled.

"you really need to loosen up!" I yipped. "come on!" I walked up to a black poodle.

"hi! I'm Luna, who are you?" she barked hyperly.(that is a word in my book)

' wow does she eat raw sugar or something? Whatever, this is just what pax needs.' I thought. "I am Silver. _Introduce yourself." _I whispered the last part

"I'm u-uh, p-pax" he said. I sighed.

"you go play pax, I'll meet other dogs, this'll do you good!" I encouraged. I grinned as I saw him loosen up and have fun.

I looked over my shoulder to see Adam talking to the girl. "what would happen if she became his girlfriend? How would he break the news?' I thought, then shook the feeling off. "They seem to get along fine, better to live in the present then dwell on the future." I thought out loud.

"those are really wise words coming from a girl" a deep voice said. And I jumped to see a big brown and black German shepherd, "my apologies, I'm Boreas." He said. I melted, He was so cute!

'wait what am I doing? I am silver! I'm like a wall- but he is just so handsome!' I thought.

"i-im silver, o-oh my owner is c-calling me. s-see you l-later!" I said dreamily, still love-struck. "I um, have to go, bye!" And left with the leaving Adam.

I walked the way home still thinking about Boreas, "looks like someone's in love!" Adam teased.

"i-I am not! There was simply something on my mind." I defended myself, when under my fur I was blushing.

"uh-huh, suure." He said sarcastically.

"its not_ love!_ Even though, he is just so handsome, and Dreamy, really sweet." I say.

"its love." He says simply.

"_it is not!"_ I mumble, walking after Adam.

* * *

I am starting a new minor plot line! Yay! I have to still think about the other oc plots but yeah. Another reason I moved the update day, is because I am starting guitar lessons! (on Thursdays) so yeah…

Question of the day!- what is the power of the god Boreas named after? ** And you cant use wiki or google!** (if you get it right you will understand why I chose the name) _plot hint, think Hans from "frozen"_


	8. Random Notes

heeey kittens! it brightmist here and you already knew that! ok so im sorry if you expected a new chapter right now but I have news! I am going to see "the LEGO movie" ! I have been excited to see it ever since I saw the commercial before "frozen" but, don't worry because I will be uploading the newest chapter later today, plus my non spoiler review for "the LEGO movie" and why you should probably see it. so um yeah.

oh! and if you like the story check out my other stories. And I tend to favorite authors only so don't be surprised if I don't have many favorited stories.

for this story I wanted to have a question of the day at the end, and the first person who gets it right gets bragging rights. sound good?s

be on the look out for your oc. and keep in mind not all of them are going to have speaking roles. and the next chapter may or may not have singing. just sayin' ! lol XD well I think that's it...

yeah, ok so see ya'll (I live in the north east why did I do that? and sorry if I offended anyone) later! the chapter may come out around 3 eastern time to 6 eastern time or possibly earlier. sorry for the wide time range I don't really know when I will complete writing the chapter soo...

well, biie!


	9. A date

That night I felt conflicted. I mean I could be love, but on the other hand it might be one sided. Ohh! my human instincts are so annoying at times! Why cant I just tell him? oh yeah, because one thing, rejection. I sigh sadly before I hear a tapping noise on the window.

I look over, and see the one thing I was thinking about just seconds before, Boreas. I come to the back door and see him.

"what are you doing here so late" I asked.

"i-I um, well ever since I saw you in the park I couldn't stop thinking about you" he says. "so I came to find you."

"but wont your owners get mad if they find out you're missing?"

"nah, I don't have owners! Life is much more free with out humans, I sleep when I want, catch my own food, it's the best! Oh I have an idea, you come with me for the night and I show you what its like!" he says excited.

He is just so handsome I couldn't refuse. I mean honestly- my first date? Who would turn down that?

I fallow him to a field with a small hill. The moon looks over the small clearing, its beautiful.

"its beautiful isn't it, kind of like you." He says sweetly.

I giggle. "do you want to know something a little crazy?"

"I love crazy!" he says taking a step twards me.

I start to sing off the top of my head

**Bold: Boreas **_italics: Silver _underline: both

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_ And then suddenly I bump into you" _ he starts to sing too.

"**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**

** I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**

** And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue?"**

I smile, "_But with you_"

**"But with you** **I found my place"**

_I see your face_

And it's nothing like I've ever known before

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

_With you_

**With you**

_With you_

**With you**

Love is an open door

**I mean it's crazy**

_What?_

**We finish each other's**

_Sandwiches_

**That's what I was gonna say!**

_I've never met someone_

Who thinks so much like me

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our mental synchronization

Can have but one explanation

**You**

_And I_

**Were**

_Just_

Meant to be

_Say goodbye_

**Say goodbye**

To the pain of the past

We don't have to feel it any more

Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Life can be so much more

_With you_

**With you**

_With you_

**With you**

Love is an open door

"Boreas, tonight was amazing! Do you seriously do this every night?" I say amazed.

He nods.

"wow" I gasp.

The sun begins to rise, but im not worried, Team Crafted typicaly wakes up around noon.

"the sun makes your fur shine" he cooes. And I am thankful for my fur to cover my blush on my skin.

He leans in and licks my cheek. And I think I turn a deep shade of pink.

"um- see you tomorrow! " I say before things get awkward.

As I walk though the back door, I only take three steps before a hearing a loud angry roar.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!? YOU WERENT HERE THIS MORINING!" Adam yells, and I know I'm in trouble. Never. piss off Adam.

* * *

ok so this is the part where if you want to read you can and if you don't want to scroll down until the bold stops.

**Ok, first of all, the LEGO movie was awesome! and like I promised, no spoilers. so... it was completely AWESOME! I mean, the stop animation was perfect, the computer animation was flawless, and te voice actors were hilarious! in other words, GO FORCE YOUR PARENTS TO GET TICKETS! and if there is kids who are way younger than you, who cares its a really good movie!**

ok, that's over with, hold on... oh question of the day!

Question of the day! how many dogs do I have?

go ahead and search for it on my extremly long profile! (evil laugher) and bragging rights this week go to all of you because im too lazy to go check the real winner


	10. Running away (for 5 min)

I yelped in surprise. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" he yelled

My ears lie flat on my head. "I didn't think You would be up yet." I managed to say

"well I was playing a live stream, and I realized you weren't here!"he roard, still angry.

"I-I was with Boreas!" I blurted out.

"You know what, I don't trust him. You can't see him anymore!" he hissed.

"w-what? You can't control who I can and can't date!" I yelled and ran out of the house.

The nerve of that guy. He's not my mom. I can control my actions.

I walked for a while and found boreas. With another dog!

I heard him say, "I love you." To her.

I ran up to him and pushed him over.

"you cheater! I cant believe you would do this to me!" I yelled.

"listen, I am just showing her around." He obviously lied.

"NO! if your going to do this I never want to see you again. Good bye Boreas" I said with venom in my voice. Then walked home to apologies to Adam.

* * *

Hello kittens! im sorry for the short one here, I needed some sort of transition for the next oc arc im planning. *sigh* I will try to make a story for Icespirit. Im so tired... I am kind of obsessed with gravity falls because its awesome! (and dipper's cute) You didn't read that!

see you next week!


	11. The chapter is shorter then the an

I am so sorry for not updating last week. But i have alot more stuff than normal going on this month. So i have the chapter right here for you! (Its kinda short but this is all i could come up with, with the time i had... I am so sorry! -cries a river-)

* * *

Silvers pov(as always)

My paws were soaking wet with rain water from a random storm that rolled in. (Making fun of all sad movies see?) i finally got to the house and came through the open back door.

i could hear the guys talking, "well where is she now?" ian asked. "She's right here." I said making my apperance clear. Adam came to me first, "silver, im sorry-"

"no. Dont go all soap opera on me adam. You were right."

"but-"

"no!" i glared at adam."You were right, boras was cheating on me and i came home ok?! Just ...leave me alone"

And i went to my bed and cried my self to sleep.

As my vision went dark, i had the weirdest dream ever... I was human, with really light blonde hair, blue eyes, and human clothes on. I lived with team crafted, and i was a youtuber. It was the best dream ever. I lets played, a bunch of video games and minecraft. But the sweet, sweet dream was inturuped by an alarm.

i woke with a jolt, my fur felt warm. Too warm. My eyes widened with terror, the house was on fire.

* * *

What will happen next? toon in next time on... The power puff girls! Lol just kidding.

silver:YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! A CLIFFHANGER ? Grrr.

hehe -sweat drop- um, ive gotta go, angry huskey trying to kill me, see ya next week! Gahh help meeeeeee!


	12. This house is on Fiaaa

Only one thing was on my mind. Get team crafted out asap. I ran upstairs and started barking as loud as i could. "FIRE GET UP! NOW!" I screamed. The fire alarm blared and it really hurt mu ears, the fire was whipping at my fur. Soon every one was out, except adam. I ran back into the house, running through the burning wood. Every thing was on fire. But i still knew he was under there. The fire burnt my fur, and the smoke was starting to block his scent but i woulnt give up. I saw a wooden pile rise a little then collapse. I ran over and pawed a piece of wood away to find adam. I uncovered the pile and dug under neath his arm. Trying to get him to get up. "Adam you have to go!" I growled, the smoke getting to my lungs. "I cant go with out you!" He replied, then started coughing. "One of us has to stay and you are currently too weak to pick me up. You have to go! Im not letting you die." "I-" "Adam Go!" I said. He finally got up and started to run. "Thank you...brother..." I managed to say before every thing went black.

Adam's pov

I ran and i heard silver call me brother. It felt really good. But anyway, i ran through the smoke trying to get out. Soon i found an end to this huge cloud of smoke. And called to the others, I told them silver was still in there, before every thing went black

- Hello i know im evil! Only one more arc left! And im thinking of doing a minecraft group story... Tell me what you think! Biie!


	13. Notice

Hello! I, once again am going to see the movie "mr peabody and sherman" today so the non spoiler review will be the last thing and the authors note. But the chapter will come out later today. See ya! 


	14. Sacrifice

Silver pov Hey! Im alive! After i kind of attacked the author i found her ipad and wanted to tell you what happens next myself! Pretty cool huh? Ok, so in the darkness i found two paths. And in images i saw a reality where i was still a dog, but was disabled with no talking, and one with me as a human like the dream but that reality is where i would never meet team crafted. I knew that if was a human it would be my dream but, living with team crafted they are brothers... The decision was mine. I closed my eyes and stepped forward. Normal pov (the people who are actually conscious) The members of team crafted and other people, searched the debris for any sence that silver was alive. It seemed hopeless, but then ian yelled, "i found her!" And the boys uncovered the charred wood and bricks, to find the puppy seemingly asleep, but still breathing. About an hour later, they checked on adam who was taken to the hospital, and were told it wasnt that serious but he did develop mild asthma. Then, he was given an inhaler. The next day the guys checked into the vet. Where silver was staying the night. That night the house was eerily quiet as the team had not recorded anything at midnight like normal. As they went in the cramped room, they were told, "silver was not badly hurt but her vocal chords were mildly damaged, she did not seem very harmed though from the smoke has been knocked out." Silver's pov I took a step to the portal with my canine reflection stared back at me. A rush of wind swept across my fur as i sunk out of my long sleep. I now have no need for secrets, because i can no longer talk human. I looked around my small area. It was a small cage. I opened my mouth and barked. I did this a few times before the vet came to get me. As i was put in from of team crafted. I started to cry. I would never be able to speak again. But, if this was how i could be with my brothers, i would be ok. - So... I felt like doing a sad chapter. So, i saw "mr peabody and Sherman" and it was meh. It was a 8/10 not perfect the jokes were ok... But i do recommend seeing it. See ya next week! 


End file.
